


Chagrined

by aleksrothis



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: Working for Washington becomes increasingly demanding - Ben isn't sure he can handle this





	Chagrined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



Though the raid on Setauket had been a success, Ben wasn’t looking forward to making his report to Washington. The General’s moods had been increasingly volatile of late, since Arnold’s defection and no doubt being reminded of that betrayal wouldn’t have helped.

Ben almost wished he hadn’t forwarded Arnold’s letter to him but he didn’t want to be accused of keeping secrets; Washington's trust in him was fragile enough as it was, given all the problems they had had with the Ring.

Still, it wouldn't help to be seen as derelict in his duty so he reluctantly heads to the house where Washington’s guardsmen let Ben pass into his office without comment.

He finds Washington sitting behind his desk, a half-empty bottle at his side and a glass in his hand. It is still a little early in the day to be drinking but it’s not his place to comment.

Ben gives his report as succinctly as possible, confirming the hay destroyed and other supplies taken. Washington seems initially impressed but, as Ben describes the battle and the absence of the Redcoat officers, he knocks back the contents of his glass and begins to demand more information.

As Ben tries to ensure him it is a positive sign of Culper’s success, Washington refills his drink, his expression stormy. Facing that look, Ben stumbles over his words, suddenly unsure as his sentence tails off. 

Washington’s expression tightens, he slams down his glass and stands abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. He strides over to Ben, grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him. “Do you think yourself and your friends are immortal? Must you provoke everyone you come into contact with?”

Ben is rattled by the physical contact almost as much as Washington’s words but tries to calm him down. “Sir, I only wish to serve our country...”

“Is that truly the case? Then I shall ask you again, Major Tallmadge, why Arnold would be writing to you,” Washington demands, fingers tightening on Ben’s shoulders. “I should have known when he asked for you to be assigned as his aide-de-camp. What services did you perform for him?” 

He shakes him again and, as much as Ben is offended by the implication, he is also a little afraid. Washington has never been cruel to him like this before, occasionally cold but that was for his own good. Now he is very aware how much larger and stronger than him the general is, how little power he has to defend himself.

“Sir, what can I do to prove my loyalty?” Ben asks.

Washington gives him a searching look then growls, “On your knees, Major.” He presses on Ben’s shoulders, forcing him down onto the hard wooden floor.

Ben holds his hands out in supplication, looking at up Washington, uncertain what the general wants. “Please, sir…”

He had thought only to plead his case but, without stepping back, Washington undoes his fly and his cock is suddenly before Ben’s eyes hard and flushed red. Ben wrinkles his nose at the smell but before he can pull back Washington’s hand is on his jaw, forcing his mouth open. “If you want to prove your loyalty, Major, it will require actions rather than words,” he says and without further ado he pushes into Ben’s mouth.

The taste is unpleasant, some distant part of Ben’s mind registers, even as the rest of him is reeling in shock. This is so far outside his remit he doesn’t know where to begin. 

Washington pulls back and pushes in again and, though he has had this done to him, Ben can’t work out what to do now he is on the other end of it. He can’t get enough air, the urge to cough welling up at the back of his throat and his hands flutter at his side; he dare not push Washington away but where else should he put them. 

Before he can try to work anything out, Washington’s other hand is on his head, guiding him where to go, fingers digging hard into his scalp, tugging on his hair whilst the first still forces him to keep his mouth open.

Ben’s eyes burn and his cheeks are damp with tears. Although he knows some soldiers find comfort in each other, Ben can’t imagine anyone wanting this and he feels helpless. His only experience with another man was fumbling with Nathan in their dorm at Yale and it was nothing like this. 

Mercifully it doesn’t last long, until Washington stiffens then spills his seed in his mouth. It tastes bitter but Washington doesn’t let go until Ben has swallowed it down. Ben coughs wetly as the general releases him with a push, leaving him sprawling across the floor. 

The general looks down at him, his expression finally softening. “Good work, Major,” he says, as Ben can only look up in confusion. “I commend you for your service.” Washington holds out a hand and, when Ben takes it cautiously, pulls him to his feet. “You’re dismissed, I shall see you in the morning.”

Though he feels mortified and chagrined, somehow Ben manages to offer a gracious farewell before stumbling out of the room. The corridor is empty, for which he is grateful, but there are footsteps on the stairs and he only has a few moments to restore his appearance before Colonel Hamilton appears.

He doesn't know what his face shows but Hamilton's expression twists into sympathetic lines. “The General’s in another of his moods, I take it?”

Ben cannot bring himself to meet Hamilton’s eyes even as he wonders exactly what the other man knows. He tries to force his hands to stop shaking as he reaches for the door. “Perhaps he’ll be in a better humour tomorrow,” he manages to get out, although his throat aches. 

Hamilton acknowledges his comment with shrugged shoulders and doesn’t stop him leaving. It is growing dark now and the cool evening air is a relief, as Ben realises he was instinctively heading to Anna’s caravan and turns away, he cannot let her see him so shaken.

He can hardly bear to think about what just happened, how to feel: humiliated by the act or proud at earning the general’s praise. He needs time to process it and, more pressingly, work out how will he face Washington again tomorrow.


End file.
